


Fleeting Memories

by Dib_Creature



Category: Punch-Out!! (Video Games), Rockman | Mega Man Classic, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama & Romance, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dib_Creature/pseuds/Dib_Creature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Megaman arrives in the Smashverse, it's a dream come true. Little does he know that there are terrifying secrets hiding from him around every corner. The days that were once exciting are filled with fear. It's up to Megaman and his allies to find and destroy the source of these sinister feelings. Megaman/Villager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Includes smut in later chapters.

There was a distant clicking of boots on the tile floor as a figure drew closer. Flames licked against metal and an eerie glow was cast behind them across the northern sky. The figure stopped in a clearing. The fire didn't seem to flicker there.

Mario rubbed the blood from his cheek and coughed. He tried to push himself into a sitting position, ultimately failing when the sharp crack of a foot to his ribs sent him crumbling back down again.

"Are you done already?"

The voice was soft and barely audible over the frantic screeches of the audience members. The figure didn't seem to care. His attention was focused solely on the red-clad Italian below him.

He raised an arm. At the end of it was a laser gun that pulsed with the golden color of its owner's eyes. Mario's own widened and his lower lip quivered.

"Why…?"

No thought was necessary over this. The look of hatred and anger across the male's face was clearly evident of his cause. He had nothing to hide now.

"So you'll never forget… So you'll never throw me away again."

A booming noise raged over the stage, ear-shattering and terrifying. There was darkness. And there was fire.

Alone, in the seemingly never ending void, stood the figure. He dragged himself away through the hissing embers and disappeared.

...

"Oh, my…"

Something was near. It smelled of vanilla and had a kind, endearing voice.

Luminescent eyes sparked open, glancing frantically around.

"It's alright. You're alright." A hand placed itself on his shoulder.

He slowly calmed and made his tired gaze drag up to a woman seated next to him. She was a blonde, her dress a mix of seafoam and sky. She bore a silver crown. "Can you tell me your name?"

The boy raised his head. He was wrapped up tight on a bed in a hospital of some sort, and the place was deserted save for an athletic looking woman at the front desk. He studied her for a moment, then returned his attention to the person in the chair next to him.

"M-Megaman." He mumbled hoarsely. "Where am I? And who are you?"

The lady brushed a few strands of hair away from her face with a giggle. "I'm Rosalina. I found you towards the outskirts of the mansion grounds, and you looked dreadful after the race. So I brought you to the Pokemon Center."

Megaman twitched in pain and raised a brow. "Race?"

"Oh yes!" Rosalina clapped her hands together. "All of the possible Smashers, old and new competed in a race through the Great Cave Offensive to see who would be competing this season. Congratulations, my dear. You got in!"

The cyborg sat up straight and gasped. The woman next to him tried to lay him back down again to rest but he wouldn't have it. He threw his fists in the air and yelled some sort of cheer for himself. "I did it! I did… Huh." Mega suddenly stopped. His face held concentration. "I don't remember getting in."

Rosalina nodded. "You came in with a concussion. I'm surprised you're awake so soon, actually."

"Do you know what happened to me? Did you see anything?"

"No. I was accepted rather quickly, right after Luigi and Ike. You were behind most of us, darling." Rosalina held one of Mega's gloved hands and rubbed the back of it with a thumb. "You almost didn't make it, but you were on the fair ground. You're very lucky."

Megaman had to stare at the snowy white sheets that bunched up at his knees before speaking again.

"Lucky…" He somehow took offense to this. He had spent years upon years training his body and mind to gain enough strength to keep fighting. He had become strong through his incredible effort and dedication. When he found that letter on his doorstep, sealed officially with the emblem he never thought in a million years he would see with his own eyes, he cried. He knelt over the inked cursive flowing along the parchment and cried his heart out.

None of that was from luck. None of those tears or scars or screams were even derived from something close to that. It was the passion that Megaman had for peace that made him powerful.

In any case, he cast a smile of appreciation to Rosalina. He couldn't muster up enough anger to snap at her and tell her how he really felt. She didn't deserve that. She didn't know. "Thank you."

Rosalina hummed in delight and floated over to the other side of the room, rolling a wheelchair over to Megaman's bedside. "There is a celebratory festival for those of us who made it in. It should be starting soon, if you want to attend."

"Oh, no. I don't need that." The cyborg crawled out from under the covers and hoisted himself up, using the table next to him for stability. For a second he just stood there, seemingly adjusting to the feeling of having weight on his legs again. Letting his grip go, Megaman straightened his back and chuckled triumphantly.

"See? I'm fine."

Rosalina could only watch as this played out. The boy was strong willed, she gave him that. "I'm impressed. Please don't do anything rash at the festival though, Megaman. Even with that metal suit of yours, you still took quite a beating."

Megaman nodded in understanding. He was curious as to why this lady had such a close eye over him though he didn't want to question it. He liked that someone had his back.

The doors to the Pokemon Center flew open with a soft chime, a crisp breeze of autumn air flowing in from outside. The day was calm and clear. Different worlds could be observed moving across the sky. Some were dark and looming closer to the ground, while others were bright and higher up.

Megaman scanned the environment around him. The landscape was picturesque. From his place on the hill, the android could see everything.

A massive lake spanned most of the valley, its glimmering blue waters matching the baby blue sky. Figures could be seen diving and splashing around.

To the east, there was a complex of open buildings that looked as if it had been built during the times of Ancient Greece. The signs around it specified that it was the shopping district. Many fighters had part-time jobs at the shops and restaurants to make some extra income. They didn't necessarily need it, as living in this world was absolutely covered so long as the fighters battled it out for their keep.

Once Megaman saw the minor sights, his eyes fell on the crown jewel of the Smashverse; The Mansion.

The structure was monstrous. It housed every fighter, assist, Pokémon and Mii in its walls. The exterior was black and gilded with golden markings over the windows and doors. The emblem of the world shone above the large front doors.

There were so many rooms and hallways and dorms that it was easy to lose yourself in there.

The atrium took up most of the bottom floor of the main building. It was filled with trophies, reception desks and artifacts of all sorts. The floors were a creamy white linoleum that contrasted with the deep purple of the walls and black of the ceiling. Golden chandeliers hung gracefully from the darkness, flames flickering from the candles they bore. They weren't a normal flame, they were far too bright. They lit up the room with a warm glow.

All of the workout rooms were in the west wing. Weight training was done on the ground floor, aerobic and anaerobic training on the second, and running laps was on the top floor. Activities for relaxation were in the east wing. Spa visits and yoga classes were so common that pretty much the entire mansion attended them. There were also video games of all kinds to be found in a lounge right next to the kitchen and dining rooms so the younger fighters could easily travel back and forth while playing.

A garden decorated the backyard of the building. A maze of rosebushes went on for what seemed like miles. Fountains with statues of every fighter in the center, including the new arrivals, were peppered out over the expanse. A swimming pool was right in front of the rear entrance, stone paths winding around it and through the garden.

It was a majestic place. Nothing like Megaman had ever seen.

The cyborg made his way through the dormitories until he finally found the door with his name on the title board beside it.

Inside were two beds, one with sheets and comforters folded neatly at its end. The other had already been made perfectly.

"Fratellino! You're a sight for sore eyes!"

Megaman didn't have to see who was addressing him to know. His head turned to the doorframe and he gasped in delight.

"Mario!" He trotted over to the smaller Italian and embraced him. "It's been what, fifteen years? You've really made a name for yourself!"

Mario snickered, a flattered blush hinting at his features. "You're just as famous as me, Mega. You're far more kind."

The word 'famous' touched a nerve as it was spoken. Megaman looked down with furrowed brows. Though a compliment was threaded in after, he couldn't help but to twiddle his thumbs.

"Th-thank you. Really, I'm unsure as to why I was invited here." The cyborg shook his head. "I'm a pacifist."

"Listen," Mario gave a soft pat to his faux brother's shoulder and smiled warmly. "Master Hand finally realized how important you are. Instead of questioning it, I say be thankful! Uh, fratello? Where have you been for the past few years?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

The statement was blunt. It was as if Megaman wanted to end the conversation altogether at that point. He wandered over to the dorm's balcony and stared blankly over the valley. Mario watched him go with a deep frown. He knew that it was wrong of him to ask questions he already knew the answers to.

"Excuse me… I need to get in!"

The Italian glanced over his shoulder and found a short brunet almost glaring at him. Although it wasn't exactly a look of anger or annoyance, the boy was grinning. So this was the creepy fellow all of the newcomers were gossiping about.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Here." Mario stepped aside for the boy and allowed him entrance. "I'll talk to you later, Megaman." With that, he disappeared down the hallway.

The boy that had just walked in felt his jaw drop. He threw down the towel that was draped around his neck and dashed to the cyborg's side. His wide brown eyes took in the other's form like he was having a religious experience.

Megaman didn't notice this until the boy touched one of the cyborg's arms. His luminescent orbs caught sight of what was happening, making him quirk a brow.

"Uhm… What are you doing?"

"You're Megaman!" The kid shouted. "THE Megaman! Are you my roommate?"

Megaman nodded. "Yes. You know who I am?" He chewed his lip. At times he forgot that he had stopped an entire army of robots from destroying a planet. The years did go by. "What's your name?"

"I'm Villager! And I'm a huge fan of yours!" Villager bounced excitedly. His skin glinted from the water droplets coating him. He was in a diving suit and one of his pockets was bulging slightly. Megaman blinked at the sight and grinned sheepishly.

"Nice to meet you, Villager. What do you have there-?"

"Have? You mean this?" The kid yanked a small fish tank from the pocket. Inside was a fat koi fish that blew bubbles at the cyborg. "I caught it before I went swimming. You want it?"

Mega stared at the fish, then after a minute he took it from Villager's hands. The koi locked eyes with the cyborg before proceeding to swim around in circles. Mega seemed amazed by this.

"I can't swim. I'll short out." He set his new pet down on his bedside table. "I've always wanted to, though. I wonder if it feels anything like flying…" His voice faded as he lost himself in thought.

"If you dive deep enough," The boy commented, pulling the zipper to his suit down. "It could feel like that! Lots of pressure and really cold."

The two stopped their chatter when they heard a bell toll in the distance. Villager slapped his cheek. "I forgot! The ceremony! If we're late, Master Hand will kill us!" The boy threw on a fresh change of clothes and took Megaman by the forearm. He dragged him down the stairs and out into the valley.

Megaman sighed. He couldn't figure out why, but the spark plugs in his head were overheating just the slightest degree.

He'd wait until after the festivities to bring it up to anyone.


	2. Hidden Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Megaman arrives in the Smashverse, it's a dream come true. Little does he know that there are terrifying secrets hiding from him around every corner. The days that were once exciting are filled with fear. It's up to Megaman and his allies to find and destroy the source of these sinister feelings. Megaman/Villager.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes smut in later chapters.

Two men in white suits stood on an elegant stage next to the pond. They both had fairly dark skin and black eyes that mingled with their hair. They wore ties with the Smash emblem on them. The taller male's was blue while the other's was red. The shorter of the two had a twitch that erupted every so often and he grinned mischievously.

Master Hand and Crazy Hand.

"I thought we'd be meeting our bosses today... Who are these guys?" The newcomer who spoke seemed none too pleased to be in the presence of these men. His sharp blue eyes locked with Master Hand's and in an instant he was levitating above the fighters. Some of the veterans shook their heads, others were gawking on at the scene.

"Shulk, is it? Obviously you have not been acquainted with the rules of this place yet." The man clenched his gloved fist and made Shulk cry out in agony. "You will not speak out of turn unless we address you otherwise. Do you understand?"

The blond struggled to nod. After he did so, Master Hand gently placed him back on the ground and made sure he was standing before he let his powers go.

He smiled and strode to the podium at center stage.

"Friends, we are merciful creatures. However, we ask that you treat us with a high respect, as we control your fates for the rest of this era. Please understand that being here is a privilege. We can easily send you back to your home universes if you disobey us."

Behind the brunt of the crowd, Megaman trotted up as this was being announced and stopped dead in his tracks. Whirring could be heard from inside his head.

They could be sent home? The very thought of getting thrown back in that hole of a place made the cyborg clutch at his arms so hard his fingers nearly dented the metal.

Villager picked up on this and nudged Megaman's mega buster.

"What's wrong? Megaman?" His voice was low and concerned for his roommate.

"I didn't know we could get sent home..." His breaths grew quick. Shallow. His pupils were shrunken. "I can't go back, Villager... I can't go back there."

"You only get sent home if you do something wrong! If you listen to Master Hand and keep track of your fighting schedule, you'll be fine." The boy attempted to soothe the panicking robot by very softly rubbing his sides as he spoke. "You won't have to go back. I don't know how bad it was for you, but I want you to know that you'll never have to go back."

Megaman shook himself to straighten out his flustered thoughts. He refused to restart his system, especially in the midst of this huge crowd. He grasped one of Villager's hands in apology. The cyborg whimpered.

"Just... Don't bring it up. Please don't bring any of this up again."

Villager nodded and squeezed Megaman's hands. "I won't. Promise. Hey now, the announcements are over! We should grab something to eat. Maybe that'll help you feel better."

Megaman watched the crowd disperse to the booths and nodded. He remembered how empty he'd been. He was amazed that his systems hadn't run dry from starvation by now. The fear was still present in those luminescent blue eyes of his, but the way they undulated over the festivities kept it at bay. The corners of his lips turned upward.

Villager was almost yanking Megaman's forearm off to get him to keep up with his pace. This kid could not settle down.

The first booth they stepped up to was enveloped in the heavenly scent of breads and meat sauces. There were two men there handling the food detail. One was dressed in all green with blue overalls, a slightly dirty white apron over them. His brown hair puffed out from a green cap. The man's eyes were wide in what was supposedly panic as he kept up with the flow of orders. The other man had a grayish white complexion that blended into his eyes. He didn't have irises or pupils which made it difficult to discern where he was looking. He had dark hair and was clad in yoga gear. He bore a wide grin and worked far more effortlessly than his coworker.

"Come on, Luigi! You can do this. Only one more order!" He gave a laugh that came from somewhere deep in his chest.

"I-I'm trying! Done!" Luigi put the finishing touches on a burger and wrapped it up in napkins and paper, handing it off to a still bewildered Shulk. "Thank you! Come again!"

The Italian sighed thankfully and turned his attention to Megaman and Villager. He grinned.

"Why, if it isn't little roboto!" Luigi waited until Megaman came closer before patting him on the top of his helmet. The cyborg shook his head, shutting an eye. "You come to see your fratello? Can I get you something?"

He tapped his chin. Before he could speak, Villager piped up with an, "Apple pie! Please, please! Apple pie!"

Luigi motioned to his coworker. "Mr. Trainer can get that for you. Wii Fit Trainer! Hey! I need a pie when you get the chance!"

The man in the yoga gear nodded and pulled a piping hot dish from the oven behind him. He stuck two forks in it and lowered it into Megaman's gloved palms.

"You should hold this. You wouldn't want your friend to get burned!" His gray lips formed a smile. "Have a great day! Don't forget to stretch!"

Megaman looked over the pie curiously. He had some faint recollection of his sister making a similar kind of food, but it wasn't apple. That he could be sure of. He assumed it was blueberry. She worked all day to make these kinds of gifts for him. He could never forget that.

The cyborg was just getting out of his daze when Villager made him sit down at a picnic bench close to the pond. He set the pie down and plucked a fork out for himself. The brunet across from him had his cheek resting on his palm, his gaze tracing from their lunch to Megaman. His simper was lopsided.

Megaman furrowed his brows and smiled shyly in return.

"So," Villager started, snagging a fork and stuffing half of his mouth with apple pie goodness. "How did you feel when you got your invite?"

Tilting his head, Megaman spoke with pride. "Happy. Surprised. I wasn't expecting it at all. I woke up and went to check my mail. I hadn't done it in ages because, y'know, I never get anything... It was there, on top of this little package with a figurine of a gear."

Villager swallowed his bite. "I was surprised too! Isabelle must have kept me up until midnight when I got my invite. All the packing and training and whatnot."

"Isabelle?"

"Oh! My assistant. She's been there for me since day one. Luckily she got to come here too! Maybe you'll see her in a fight one day."

"That sounds fancy. You have your own assistant?" Megaman took small bites, still unsure if his matter transfer system still worked. He started to really dig in after hearing a pleasant little tick in his abdomen. "Where I'm from, I was the assistant."

"Well, a mayor needs an advisor. I couldn't have survived in that position without her." The boy paused for a moment. "I remember reading that about you. We have a lot in common."

The cyborg placed his utensil down and hiccuped. He'd eaten half the pie without realizing it. "How so?"

"We both ended up in completely extreme situations that we weren't intended for."

The two remained silent after this and merely watched the festivities. The karaoke bar at the far end of the booths was pumping with energy. One of the veterans, Link, was up on stage and attracting a fair amount of attention. The crowd was dancing and clapping along to the tune. Away from the main action, two younger fighters tossed a ball back and forth, squealing with laughter and chasing each other when one of them missed.

Villager grinned at this and hopped from his seat. He pulled Megaman up to follow him over. Once they got close, Villager tapped one of the boy's shoulders. He was still laughing, his dark beady eyes tearing up. He sniffed and calmed himself down. "H-hi! You're newcomers!"

Villager nodded. "This's Megaman. I'm Villager."

The raven haired boy took Villager's hand and shook it. "Great to have you guys here! My name's Ness."

The boy behind Ness skipped up and adjusted his green cap. "Hey! I'm Toon Link."

Ness snickered. "Call him Toonie." He earned an agitated stare from his elven companion. "Anyway, we were just about to go swimming. You wanna join us?"

Megaman felt himself frown. He rubbed his upper arm. "You can go, Villager. I can't swim." The cyborg went to walk away but stopped when he felt a tug on his hand.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" Villager's face was woebegone. Megaman almost didn't want to say yes.

"It's fine. I'll see you back at the room." He perked up to show that he was fine, then made his way back to the mansion.

Villager turned to the pond and pulled his shirt off. He felt a heavy presence lower over him. He just couldn't tell what it was.

...

The halls were dark and foreboding as Megaman slunk around. He was clearly visible to anyone who might have been there, the backlight of his eyes illuminating a vast area in front of him. He peeked into a room at the end of the hallway, finding himself locking eyes with a tall, muscular man. He was wrapping up making his bed and he set the remote down from turning the television on. The shades to his helmet barely showed the deep stare underneath.

"Oh... Megaman. I wasn't expecting to see you."

Megaman inched his way into the room. He gulped softly. "You're Captain Falcon. You're the most famous racer I know."

The captain smiled, but it was barely noticeable. "And you're the Super Fighting Robot. A prodigy." He strode over to the cyborg and rested a hand on his shoulder. The joint itself was dwarfed in comparison to just Captain Falcon's palm. "I don't think Master Hand told you, but I'll be in charge of your cleaning and repairs."

"You really don't have to-"

A swift smack to the arm stopped Megaman in his tracks. "I'm the only one here who knows anything about how you work. Short of calling Dr. Light for you every day, I'm the best you've got. I'll see you tonight to check your systems."

Captain Falcon exited his room with Megaman not far behind. He locked the door, whistling as he walked away.

The cyborg rubbed the spot where the bounty hunter had hit him, biting his lower lip in concern. He felt the circuits pulse under his skin with a grimace.

He didn't give it a second thought. He turned on his heel and made a mad dash for the weight rooms. He wanted to be in tip-top condition for his first fight the next day.

He hoped he could survive it there.


	3. Simplicity

The sun had just begun to set over the valley, bathing the atmosphere in a soft orange hue. The fighters running the booths were packing up shop for the night in preparation for the after show. The younger fighters were climbing out of the pond and drying themselves off. There was a chill in the air that made them hustle for their clothes.

Villager was the first to jump into his shorts, shuddering and tugging a sweater on after. He reached into his pocket and grabbed a scarf to throw around his neck. He didn't care if the yarn felt strange against the still soaked flesh of his throat. He needed warmth. 

"What do you guys wanna do now?" The mayor turned his head to face Ness and Toon Link, who were just finishing getting into their own clothes. The raven head spoke up first.

"Wanna see the rose garden? I heard Master Hand expanded it this year. It's much bigger now." Ness straightened his shirt as his friends nodded. He motioned for them to race him, and the three ran off toward the mansion.

...

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the young fighters, there were eyes on the one of the top floor windows tenderly watching them go. Once they ran out of view, the seafoam orbs retracted.

Rosalina drew herself away from the glass and her attention fell on the open door to the lap room. She hummed in confusion. Hadn't there been a robot in there with her? 

The princess floated out of the room and into an elevator right outside, pressing one of the buttons to send her down to the bottom floor. The ding from one of the speakers each time another floor went by was almost annoying. Rosalina was glad that there were only three floors in this wing. 

When she arrived at the weight room floor, Rosalina could already hear the grunts and huffs of struggle from inside. She slid open the wooden door and was greeted by a screeching figure flying into her chest.

"Oof!" She caught the blue bundle and gasped. "Megaman? Are you alright?"

The cyborg wriggled free from Rosalina's hold and panted. He seemed to brush her off entirely. "One more go, Little Mac... One more go!" Megaman was holding himself up on his hands and knees, crouching to try to recover. There were dents all over the dark blue metal and scratches covering his chest and face. Some were oozing a black liquid. 

The boxer at the opposite end of the room pounded his gloves together with a chuckle. His hair fell over his slicked caramel skin. He had to shake the sweat off of himself before continuing.

He dashed forward, throwing a fist out that collided with Megaman's as the robot did the same. The cracking sound that emitted was horrific. The two retreated after, manning statuesque fighting positions. Megaman took aim at Little Mac until his charge was at full force, then let it fly. He had to hold onto himself to keep standing. The charge shot crackled into the wall, Little Mac evading it by leaping up. Before Megaman knew what was happening, there was a boxing glove in his jaw and he was once again thrown into the wall. The cyborg felt his system short out, his eyes going dark, then flickering. He plummeted from his standing position and landed flat on his face.

"O...h. Th...t's not g...od..." Megaman's voice was faded in and out with static. Little Mac dropped his gloves and rushed over.

"Mega? Mega, are you alright?" He rolled Megaman over, resting his head in his lap. "God, say something."

Rosalina wandered over and frowned. "You shouldn't have been fighting this hard. Let me see him." She leaned over to take Megaman into her arms. She easily decided that it would be best for the poor cyborg to lay down and rest until his appointment with Captain Falcon that night. She ducked out of the room and through the dimly lit hallway.

Little Mac followed after the princess, only stopping when they entered the atrium of the main building. The boxer twiddled his thumbs. "Tell him that I'm sorry when he wakes up. I didn't mean to hurt him that badly."

"I will. Go enjoy the festival. I'll watch over him."

Little Mac nodded and gave a simple grin. He was disappointed in himself, which was only something he could work to improve. He needed more self control.

Once the boxer had gone on with his business, Rosalina ascended the stairways to the dorms, finding her destination rather quickly. She laid Megaman down on his bed and tucked him in tight. She pulled up a chair to his side. Noticing the steady flow of black liquid from the cyborg's forehead, the princess hesitated before sliding the helmet from his head. His brows twitched. 

Even unconscious, Megaman could still sense that detestable feeling of being defenseless. He hated it. He moaned and turned over, gripping his pillow in hopes that the agony would go away.

Rosalina brushed the hair back from Megaman's face. She wondered how well Captain Falcon would be able to help. She couldn't do very much else.

"Y...u don't hav... to stay." That static rose up from between clenched teeth. The cyborg huffed and clicked his tongue. He wanted to get up, this time Rosalina catching him to make him rest. "I've never had a...one take care o... me like this."

Rosalina smiled. "You shouldn't have been fighting outside of the permitted areas, dear. If Captain Falcon can't repair you, you're going to be malfunctioning until your next fight." 

Megaman scrunched his face up in embarrassment. "I don't want to deal with this for that long."

"That's your own fault. I'm worried for your safety, but you need to learn from what you did." The princess stood from the chair and yawned. "You need to rest. At least try. I have matters that need my attention in the east wing."  
With that, Rosalina exited the room, shutting the door behind her.

Maybe a reboot would be just the thing the robot needed. He made sure that he was comfortable under the covers. He wished he could have gotten up and locked the door but he wasn't able to move to even get out of bed. He was sure he would be alright. Everyone was outside.

A small static sound came from Megaman's chest. It grew louder, then dulled after a moment and the robot went limp. 

...

"That's not good. There's parts missing here."

"Is that so? Let me see, Falcon. You're blind as a- Oh. No, it seems you're right."

"As I said."

Captain Falcon and Samus stood on opposing sides of an operating table, observing the robot in front of them with experimental intent.  
It was face down, its back opened and different wires and compartments were exposed. There was a large black box around where a ribcage should have been on a human. Minuscule sounds like clicks and ticking could be heard from inside. The cords that extended from it glowed with energy. Continuing up from a makeshift spine into the neck were beams and discs that held up the head. Wires wound themselves through this structure into an open cavity at the base of the skull that seemed to be made of metal. The only thing off about it was that all of the metal parts made to hold the actual robot together were translucent. The other bolts, cogs, and tiny chains were all solid titanium. For such an aged being, it was in impeccable shape, sans the missing parts.

"So this is the real Megaman. Why are we taking him apart like this?" Samus lifted the robot's arm from the table, giving it a squeeze. She hummed, clearly fascinated with this boy. Though he was metal-based, the faux flesh covering him was soft and peachy. If the bounty hunters hadn't dissected him, Samus could have mistaken him for a human in a suit without a second thought.

"He was fighting outside of the permitted grounds. I needed to get a better look at his endoskeleton and processors before I could fix what was wrong... And would you look at that!" Captain Falcon pointed to a switch in the back of Megaman's head. It looked dislocated from the port it was supposed to be attached to entirely. A few cords held it in place. "This must be what caused the meltdown."

"An easy fix?" Samus hoped. She would appreciate time to get to study this robot later. She couldn't do that if he was malfunctioning.

"Yes. Hand me that laser. The pen thing." When Samus turned over the object, Captain Falcon immediately leaned down and went to work. He held down the switch after fitting the cords into their hutch, welding the two parts back together. This took a matter of seconds. The captain flipped the switch and forced the robot's ports shut, stepping back just in time for Megaman to leap off of the table with an agonized scream. 

"Ow! Ow!" Megaman stood up straight and fanned his face. "Who was messing with my programming? That smarts!"

"Hey there, superhero!" Samus knelt down and observed the finicky robot. "I haven't seen you in action in years... Samus. You might not remember me."

Megaman hissed as his processors cooled. He forced a smile at the woman. "I-I remember. Not well. I might have heard of you when I was young."

"I see. Tomorrow after your first fight, I'd like to ask you some questions. Would that be alright?"

"Sure. I'm coming here right afterwards anyway. Right, Captain Falcon?" The robot turned to the bounty hunter. He was cleaning some of his tools, as some were coated in oil. He nodded.

"Yes. It might take a bit for me to get back from my fight, though. I'll get here." Falcon assured, patting Megaman's shoulder. "You're all set. Go relax, and no fighting until tomorrow."

Megaman smiled and gave a quick thank you to the bounty hunters, then stretched his legs to leave the room.

Samus glanced up to Captain Falcon once the robot was gone.  
"So... What was that thing you installed? I'm sure Dr. Light wouldn't have appreciated you giving the kid upgrades without his input."

Captain Falcon merely chuckled. "Don't worry about it. It's something for a later time, should anything require it."

Samus had a look of pure confusion on her face. She let the question in her mind go nonetheless. Falcon did know better in this situation.

...

Rapid footsteps approaching Megaman in the hallway captured his attention. His luminescent blue eyes drew upwards in time to catch a glimpse of red before he felt arms around him.

"Megamaaan! Where have you been?" Villager cooed, tightening his grip on the robot slightly. Megaman grinned.

"I messed up. I needed repairs. So, uhm." He heard that all too familiar sound of the circuits in his cheeks pulsing. "How'd your afternoon go? What's his name... Ness. What did you guys do?"

"I'll tell you about it at dinner. Speaking of which," The mayor stepped back and let his fingers lace through Megaman's. his smile was far less coquettish than before. "If we don't hurry, there won't be any food left. Follow me!"

Megaman had expected to be yanked down into the atrium again, but it didn't happen. However they got to the dining hall in the east wing from their position in the hallway was unknown and slow. All Megaman could pick up from their trek was the soft sensation of Villager's hand in his.

Out of all the things he had stored in his memory banks, he found this to be the most satisfactory.


	4. Anxiety

4

*Notes: Just a quick blurb before the chapter! I'd like to say thank you for all the attention given to this work. It makes my day to see it getting favorites and reviews, though I can't reply to them on the mobile interface. Again, thank you all very much for the support and I hope you enjoy the rest of the fic!*

 

Dinner had been an extravagant affair. The dining hall glistened from the ceiling to the tile floors. Even the tables and chairs shined. 

Since the mansion's completion in 1999, the Miis had kept it in such pristine condition, albeit in different, nonhuman forms. Per the request of Crazy Hand, only recently had they been allowed to participate in fights and live in the mansion they so tirelessly take care of with the others.

Megaman had eaten until he was sure his matter transfer system would give out on him. Every food from every corner of every universe could have touched his lips that night, and plenty of them at that. He hadn't amply eaten in years. He felt he deserved it.

After the spectacular feast, the fighters, particularly the newcomers, were required to attend a dance to associate with one another and get a feel for what the rest of their time in the mansion would be like.   
Catching up with old friends was a great pleasure for Megaman. It brought back so much for him just being in the same vicinity as some of the ones he was closest to long ago.  
He took Sonic's challenge for a race around the atrium and lost, little to anyone's surprise. He joined R.O.B. and PAC-man in a test of binary code to see how much they could actually communicate. It turned out that they had an extensive conversation on the history of microchips before they parted ways.   
The cyborg stayed by Mario's side to chat for over half of the dance. Though the two had changed tremendously, they still had those beloved roots of brotherhood sunken into them.   
Megaman had grown worried when the Italian excused himself and didn't return to the table they were seated at. He couldn't tell the exact expression on his face as Mario turned to leave, but it seemed to be none of Megaman's business anyway. He thought he had seen a twinge of pity.

To rouse him out of his dampened mood, Villager had dashed over to Megaman and urged him to dance. Megaman agreed nervously, for the cyborg had no idea how to dance in any way, shape or form. Villager persisted enough and finally got their forms together in a messy tango. Megaman never thought that he could move in such a heated way.   
He was embarrassed and pink in the face once their dance was concluding and he dipped Villager back, squishing their noses together and catching wide bark brown eyes with his own luminescent blue ones. He got Villager to stand up straight again and covered his face to hide his blush.

Megaman thanked whatever force had made it so that Master Hand called him over to introduce himself to the cyborg. He made a quick and hasty retreat, leaving Villager stunned and quite frankly disappointed. He didn't try to force the feelings from his head of how much he had enjoyed having Megaman twirl him around like that. He definitely liked being so close to the robot he idolized. He found himself overwhelmed by the crowd and seeking out Ness to help him feel better.

...

Megaman sighed, arms hanging over the balcony ledge. He had removed his mega busters in favor of elbow-length gloves to cover his hands. He wasn't ready to bundle up in his sleepwear yet; the night was young.   
The cyborg couldn't remember a time where he felt this content. Even his time in the darkness was uneasy and riddled with never ending anxiety induced meltdowns. He thought back on times when he couldn't wake up for weeks because of how bad the stress was. How he still held that same anxiety after the joy of his release to live in the Smashverse. He knew the stress would never truly leave after such a dreadful ordeal. He had resigned to it.

As Megaman went to turn to sit down, he sensed a presence close behind him. His luminescent eyes trailed down to stare into those brown ones he was dreading seeing again.

"Megaman..." Villager started, taking a soft breath and clicking his shoe on the ground. "Why did you leave like that?"

Megaman gave an obviously exaggerated smile. "You heard. Master Hand wanted to speak with me."

"Not that! I mean before that." The mayor tried to reach out for the cyborg's hand, but it retracted itself before he could grasp it. Villager grumbled. "If this is about when we were dancing, I'm not angry or anything. I had a good time with you. And I'm pretty hurt that you up and left me without saying anything. I wanted to spend more time getting to know you."

"More...?" Megaman let his crinkled expression fade into guilt. He had wound up too much and made a fool of himself, over something silly, no less. He pinched the bridge of his nose and leaned against the ledge. "I'm sorry, Villager... I don't react well in situations like that. I had fun with you too. And since we're roommates, I'd say it's fair that we can get to know each other well enough now. One-on-one instead of in a crowd. Would that make you feel better?"

Villager paused. His lips stretched into a wide grin after a moment. "I'd be a liar if I said it wouldn't."

The two made their way inside, shutting the doors to the balcony after them. It was getting much chillier.  
Megaman plopped down on his bed, slid his boots off and placed them neatly in front of his bedside table. Villager did the same with his flats, then glanced up to the cyborg across from him curiously. 

"You can take your suit off?" 

"Of course. What, did you think I slept in it?" Megaman earned a giggle from Villager that made him bite his lip. The sound was delightful.

"I don't know a thing about robots personally. I only know as much as the public does about you. Newspapers and such." Villager waved a hand.

"How do you have newspapers from my world? They must be old..." Megaman shuddered. Just how long had it been since his creation? He met the floor with his gaze.

As if reading his mind, Villager piped up and yanked a tattered old paper out of his pocket. "... 1987. The date on the first issue of any magazine about you is 1987. Yeah. It's ancient alright."

Megaman groaned and slapped a palm against his forehead. 1987. He tried to fish out a memory of it, his first steps and experiences, but his efforts were fruitless. He assumed it was simply his memory chips burning out. The cyborg would have to bring that up to Captain Falcon the next day.  
"I need to be thrown in a museum." Megaman lay flat on his back, his arms outstretched. 

"I was kidding! Jeez, you sure are a drama queen." Villager knew the implications of his own sarcasm, though when it came to recognizing the sarcasm of others, he hadn't the slightest clue. He cleared his throat and decided to change the subject. "So, about the fights tomorrow... Who are you up against first?"

Megaman tapped his index finger on his chest thoughtfully. "Bowser. And then I get a two hour break. After that I have to fight Link."   
He had briefly spoken with the Hylian during the dance to catch up, but Link wasn't big on talking. In fact, Megaman was sure that their entire interaction was comprised of nods and hums on Link's end. The cyborg came to find later from Mario that Link had something called selective mutism, and only truly spoke to very few amount of people. He didn't understand it himself, though he still found Link pleasant to be around and was eagerly awaiting their fight.

"That sounds rough for your first day." Villager had already gotten situated in his sleep shirt and was cuddling under the covers. Megaman quirked a brow at the way the seams on the shirt were showing.

"You put your shirt on inside-out, you know."

Villager flushed and rolled onto his side. "I meant to. I didn't know I'd be rooming with you when I packed it."

...

The roar of the crowd heralded the climax of the fight. The Battlefield's sky faded from hazy black night to brilliant blue morning. The generic people in the audience screamed and cheered on the fighters below them.

Megaman slid towards Bowser and slammed into the king's legs, knocking him off balance so he could stand back to let his charge shot loose at full force. The colossal hit from the laser shook Bowser into a fit of rage. He bared his fangs and breathed a trail of fire at his opponent. Megaman smirked. This was what he had been waiting for. Bowser was completely defenseless when he was angry.

Once the Koopa king had regained his footing, he charged ruthlessly at Megaman, pupils dilated and flames licking out from the sides of his mouth. The cyborg cried out and grabbed Bowser's throat with one hand the second he skidded too close. Bowser flailed as Megaman lifted him from the ground. Their eyes locked for a fraction of a second before Bowser was thrown over the cyborg's shoulder with little effort. 

His damage was over three hundred percent. Sweet victory was so close.

The announcer was poised. Ten seconds left. The two were tied with K.O.'s, 3 to 3. Megaman gulped hard and dashed after the Koopa king. His final move. His final chance to win his first battle. Redemption. He almost couldn't breathe.

Megaman dove over the edge of the stage as Bowser was trying to climb back up. He snarled. It was as if he knew.

Three seconds. Two seconds. 

"I win." Megaman murmured, shooting his fist down onto the king and launching him out of view with a loud roar just as the announcer called for the one second warning.   
He hopped back onto the main stage and trotted to the center.

"Time!" The announcer cried. "The winner is... Megaman!"

The cyborg cupped his hands around his auditory receivers to hear the crowd lose it. Ah, the cheering was magical for him. So much attention. So much adrenaline. So much power. Power that Megaman hadn't felt in years. He did enjoy it. 

After he had gotten a satisfactory amount of praise for the fight, Megaman stepped onto the warp panel to return to the mansion, leaving the parallel universe of the Battlefield behind him.

...

Idle conversation was never Megaman's strong suit. Especially with the enraged Koopa king that he had mercilessly beaten down in the first fight of the season. 

The cyborg had three gaping claw marks slashed across his chest down to his abdomen. Tears dribbled over his cheeks as he clutched a towel over his wounds to stop them from bleeding. He realized too late how sore of a loser Bowser was. He only wanted to thank him for giving him such an incredible fight, but he never imagined for a second that he would be slumped against the wall outside Dr. Mario's office, barely able to keep himself awake. 

The doctor pulled Megaman inside as soon as the cyborg knocked and threw him down on a hospital bed. 

"This is awful! What happened to you?" Dr. Mario unwound a tube from a large tank adjacent to the bed, tapping the needle at its end and inserting it into the crook of Megaman's elbow. A black liquid rushed through it. The cyborg gave an exasperated gasp at the pain.

"B-Bowser... It was nothing... I thought he'd take it better... Agh!" Megaman grit his teeth to suffocate another cry. He taught himself to be stronger than that.   
He felt the burning of alcohol on his chest as Dr. Mario treated the injuries and had to let his resolve slip. He wailed and kicked out. He had never endured pain like this. His processors were overheating and sending him into a near frenzy. 

"Megaman. Megaman!" A tender voice cooed to him and he found his cheeks in soft hands. His blurry vision caught sight of her after a bit of a struggle. Rosalina. "Please calm down. You're making it worse for yourself. Shh... That's it."

Megaman shakily reached up to take one of the hands that held his face, nuzzling it anxiously. "M-Miss Rosalina... It hurts so much..."

"I know it does. Dr. Mario is almost done. He's patching you up right now, sweetheart." Seeing Megaman try to look down, Rosalina kept her hands firm to stop him. "No no. Don't look. Not until he's done."

"Miss Rosalina-"

"Finito! Good as new!" Dr. Mario patted Megaman's chest. He straightened his back with a wink to the cyborg. In turn, he was finally allowed to see the doctor's handiwork. A look of pure astonishment plastered itself onto Megaman's face.

"How did you do this? You can barely see any scars..." 

"It's a doctor's secret, my robo amico. Now get yourself up and out!" Dr. Mario jostled Megaman to his feet. He pushed the cyborg towards the door with a grin. "You have a fight to attend, do you not?" 

Megaman almost wanted to stay and recuperate, though in the back of his mind he knew that he would be alright for the next battle. He was tougher than he made himself out to be.   
Thanking Dr. Mario, Megaman dashed out through the hallways to the atrium and threw himself onto a warp panel.

Rosalina stayed close to him until he had teleported. Even with the doctor's assurance, she was still crippled with worry for the cyborg. She felt a closeness to him that she could only describe as protective.

She knew better. Megaman didn't need to be protected. It just made Rosalina calmer pretending that she could have him be as safe as possible. After all, she was his first true memory of the Smashverse.

...

Link had his back turned to Megaman when the cyborg appeared behind him on the Spirit Train. The locomotive hadn't started moving yet. Once Link heard the clinking of metal boots behind him, he faced his opponent and gave a soft smile. 

He knew what had happened earlier. He had been there to give Megaman the towel he used, but he was afraid he couldn't do much more. Megaman was grateful anyhow.

"Let's have a clean fight, huh?" There was a playful tone in the cyborg's voice. He held his hand out. Link stared at it for a moment, then made a soft "humph!" and shook it. The two shared a brief smile, barely budging when the train began its slow departure.

Megaman was positive that Link was speaking to him, even if the Hylian's lips weren't moving. He seemed to say, "I am not of malicious intent."

But the cyborg didn't have to be told this to understand.

...

When the fights were just letting out for the day, many of the fighters got together in groups to relax. The younger ones played video games until sunset. Some of the Miis cooked and helped Dr. Mario with patients. 

One of the last fights to end was one between Luigi and Princess Peach. They hobbled away from the warp panel, the Italian supporting Peach so she wouldn't fall over. He seemed to be in much worse condition despite this. Peach noticed and protested the entire way to the Pokemon Center. Luigi wouldn't give in, though. If it was a stupid move, he didn't care. He would help Peach through anything. He did want her to see that.

The sun beaming down low, casting waves of purple and orange light over the world. One fighter sat curled up by the lake, twirling a small object in his gloved fingers. 

Mario waited. Waited until his thoughts could settle themselves out. He stood, clutching the object in his fist and hurling it into the lake. His face grim, he bolted for the mansion and locked himself in his room for the rest of the night.

He wondered that if he had this much trouble in the beginning of his mission, how he would be able to handle the rest of it.

There were droplets pitter-pattering on the wood floor. This was a horrible idea, Mario reiterated to himself as he always did.

But it was for the good of the Smashverse.

With a choked off sob, Mario locked his door and eyed a single human-like statue on his shelves. He covered his face.

For the good of the Smashverse.


	5. Finding Hope

"Where are you going, Megaman?" Villager's sleepy voice arose from the other side of the room. He propped himself up on an elbow and rubbed an eye. Looked over to the clock on his bedside table. "It's 1 in the morning..."

Megaman brushed his hair back and slid a sweater on. He frowned. "I need to see Captain Falcon. There's something wrong."

Villager straightened up. He hopped out from the comfort of his sheets, stumbling over to the robot with concern on his face.

"Is everything okay?"

"No. I can't... I can't remember fighting my brothers."

Villager tilted his head. "Brothers? You mean the first robot masters?"

"Yes! I don't remember fighting them!" Megaman clutched his arms again, the same way he had during the festival those few months ago. Winter was drawing to a close now and over time, Megaman was unable to recall more of the things he couldn't have forgotten in a million years before. It frightened him. The more he went to see Captain Falcon, the more baffled he became. At first, he had been missing two memory chips. A month before, another one disappeared, then during his next tuneup, two new chips were in the missing places but the data was too corrupted to be viewed. "I can't even remember my own name..."

"Your name is Megaman. We say it every day-"

"Not that! That's a name I gave myself!" The robot cried, earning a gesture from Villager for him to be quiet. He didn't comply. "I can't even remember my model number. My alias is Megaman. But I have a given name and a code. Like my sister and older brother. One my dad gave us."

"If Dr. Light gave it to you, couldn't you just call him and talk to him? Talk to him about everything?" Villager had his hands on his hips. "The only person you talked to from your world since you've been here is Bass, and that's because he was threatening to come fight you for your spot in the mansion."

Megaman paused as he was about to exit the room. He sighed. "I can. But that wouldn't solve anything. I can't explain why my memory chips keep vanishing. I can't get the memories back that I've lost. He wouldn't be able to help, and I'd just end up worrying him and Roll."

The mayor shook his head. He grasped Megaman's hands in his own and brought his companion close enough for Villager to lay his head between the robot's shoulder blades. A bright blush erupted over his cheeks.  
"I'm worried already. You should at least try with a video call. If things get worse, we could bring him here to check on you. He does know more about you than the Captain, after all."

A gruff noise could be heard from Megaman's throat. He whipped around and locked Villager in a tight embrace, burying his face into the crook of the smaller male's neck. The tears that were blooming in his eyes dampened Villager's skin. He mumbled something incoherent, then repeated himself clearer.  
"You shouldn't have to stress over me. I've wondered... I've wondered why you care so much? Why you're so invested in me?"

Villager's brown eyes widened. He lifted Megaman's head to stare straight at him. The boy gulped.   
"What kind of mayor would I be if I didn't care about you?" He gingerly wiped a stray tear from Megaman's cheek. Just like his hands, the robot's face was tender and silky. "And I... I uhm... I admire you?"

'Admire' wasn't the correct word and they both knew it.  
Megaman stood up a bit and grabbed Villager's shoulders. His bottom lip stiffened. The backlight to his luminescent blue orbs flickered off so all that could be seen was the soft glow of the moon reflecting on them. Villager tensed. He could hear the quiet movement of Megaman's fingers curling and uncurling around the fabric of his sleeves.

"M-Megaman...?" Villager mumbled, his voice trembling and unsure. He wanted to lean forward and just initiate what he'd planned to for months, since the night they danced together during the festival. Small, chubby fingers drifted up to graze over Megaman's neck, holding there and pressing down. 

A wave of panic crashed over the robot.

Though unintended, Megaman jolted up in fear and gasped. The backlight instantly flashed on and he stepped back. He snapped out of Villager's hold, rendering him stupefied. The mayor blinked as he watched his roommate twitch.

"W-what? What's wrong?" Hurt tainted Villager's tone. There was still a deep red dusting over his features.

"I thought you were going to choke me!" Megaman spluttered out, embarrassed and still quite jittery.

"I think... Maybe you should see Captain Falcon and get your systems checked now!"

"Er! Right!" Megaman leaned back onto the door and fell backward as he opened it. Lying on the floor, he kicked it shut again.

The two didn't know, but on either side of the door, they bit their lips and gazed at the metaphorical wall that Megaman had inevitably shoved between them.

Megaman stood from the ground and placed his palm against the side of his cheek, groaning.

"Stupid..."

Swallowing his pride, he dragged himself upstairs to see the Captain.

...

The crying hadn't stopped for hours. It was already 3 in the morning and that hoarse voice was still falling apart with tears. 

"I don't know what's happening to me, Captain Falcon! I'm falling apart! Literally!" Megaman cried, reaching into the back of his head and yanking out a defective memory chip. He held it up and scanned it. "Why now? Why is this happening to me now that I'm out of that hole?"

Mario had taken a seat next to his robotic companion after he was woken up by the sound of Megaman's crying. The Italian had an arm around Megaman's shoulders. He was almost cradling him in an effort to console him. 

"Fratellino, fratellino... Shh... We have Dr. Light on his way through the teleporter now. Master Hand and Elecman are coming to get updates, just please, try to calm down so we can understand you." Mario grinned up at his faux sibling. The robot rubbed his eyes and sniffled in reply.

"I acted so stupid before, big brother... Villager was being so kind and understanding and I wanted to... He tried to... Ngh. I feel awful about that too." Megaman grumbled, his head raising at a familiar voice. Two. 

"It'll all work out. Our poco sindaco has an attachment to you from what I've seen. You need to cool down, then sort some things out. You have bad judgement when you're anxious." With a pat on the back, Mario slid from the bed and out of the room. Megaman's eyes wandered from the door to Captain Falcon and back. He could have started up bawling again when he saw the figures walking in after.

"D-dad!" Megaman yelped, dashing over to Dr. Light and leaping into his arms. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"Well of course I'm here, Rock... I've been worried sick about you. You haven't called." The doctor rubbed the top of his creation's head affectionately, ruffling his already bedridden hair. Megaman made a noise of confusion.

"What did you call me, Dr. Light?" He raised a brow. Another robot stepped to the side, peeking out from his hiding place behind Dr. Light. He bore a striking resemblance to Megaman but instead of a blue getup, the robot was clad in red and grey. His pointed shades covered his eyes under a lightning shaped pompadour. "Blues?"

"He said 'Rock'. You know, your name." The prototype suppressed a quirked smile. His brother seemed truly confused. Being snide would only make it worse.

"Oh no... Rock, don't tell me you've forgotten that, too..." Dr. Light knelt down and placed his hands on Megaman's shoulders.

Captain Falcon broke his silence to step forward. He knew Megaman would be too distraught to answer for himself.   
"Yes. He's missing memory chips, Doc. Out of two hundred plus backups, three went missing. These two," He held the small microchips between gloved fingers. "Returned with their data either missing or tampered with. We don't know how or why. Do you have anything that might help?"

"No..." Dr. Light tapped his chin. "If the data is corrupted, could he also have a virus?"

Megaman raised his voice. "I took a diagnostic. I didn't detect any viruses."

Dr. Light frowned at his robotic sons. "Blues, I want you to take Rock downstairs. I need to discuss this with the captain and I don't want you two to get involved."

"But Dr. Light! It's my body-"

"NOW, you two. Please." The doctor's beady grey-blue eyes held sincerity. Megaman reluctantly gave up and stormed from the room. Blues trailed close behind him.

...

In the dining hall, Megaman and Blues found two familiar faces waiting for them.  
Master Hand glanced up once he felt their presence and strode over to them. Elecman stayed solemnly by his side.

"Hello, you two. Megaman and... Who is this, my boy?" Master Hand's black eyes held to Blues' shades. Unbeknownst to the being, Blues was glaring at him with bemused interest.

"This is my older brother, Bl-"

"Protoman." Blues interrupted. He folded his arms over his chest. Megaman shot him a flabbergasted look. His brother shrugged and took a step closer to Megaman. Protective. His stance made him ready for any unwanted surprises.

"Relax, my friend. You are a guest here." Master Hand smiled softly. "But if you lack trust in me, that is also quite alright."

Elecman shook his head. "It's his nature, sir. He does trust you. He's wary of you because you're new."

Blues hummed. Silently thanked the robot master for his cover. In turn, Elecman beamed at Megaman and nodded in understanding.

"So, Rock. Mind filling us in on your problem?"

"Uhm... I'm losing memory chips." Megaman gulped. He felt his brother's reassuring hand on his back, rubbing circles where his spine dipped. "I couldn't remember entering the world. Miss Rosalina said that I was damaged and passed out on the edge of the grounds. The space of time between when I got my letter and waking up in the hospital is gone. I couldn't remember that my real name is 'Rock'. I can't remember fighting any of the robot masters. I know that I did... I know that I fought, but I can't remember why... Nothing is coming back to me."

"Rock..." Blues felt his chest heat up. He thought for a moment on how glad he almost was that Megaman couldn't recall their fights, where Blues relentlessly attacked his own brother under the influence of Dr. Wily, then mentally slapped himself for being selfish at the other robot's expense. He chewed the inside of his cheek. "You don't remember any of it?"

"I can't even remember my life before I was 'Megaman'... What was my purpose? What did Dr. Light create me for? Or was I built to fight, and that's all-?"

"You were his helper. A lab assistant. You and Roll aided him in building and repairing me and our brothers after our ridiculous adventures." Elecman interjected, taking Megaman's hands in his own. Both robots seemed to concentrate deeply until Megaman sniffed and pulled away. The tears were returning.

"I don't remember that... That couldn't be right. Me? An assistant? Me and Roll... We're both like Blues! We're weaponized!"

"No. Rock, this is who you really are. You and Roll both."  
Elecman reached into a satchel on the dining hall table, pulling out an aged photograph and handing it to Megaman. The blue bomber wavered where he stood. His lip quivered.

"I..." His frantic eyes slowed to scan the picture. It was of him, sans his armor, carrying a box filled with tools and blueprints. He was grinning at the camera, his sister behind him with her hands on his shoulders. "That's me? The real me?"

"Yes."

"But I came here because I'm 'Megaman'... Not 'Rock'."

Master Hand shook his head. "Untrue. It was your transition from helper to hero that ensured you a spot in our universe. You did great things when you weren't intended to. It was valiant."

A hint of a smile appeared on Megaman's lips. "The sentiment is nice, Master Hand. I appreciate it. If only I could remember the premise of it."

"Hold on now! I have an idea!"

The four heads in the dining hall twisted to find the speaker in the doorframe. Villager. He stood triumphantly with an NES controller tight in his fist. He bounced it when Megaman quirked a brow.

"Ville? But you don't know anything about robots!"

"Trust me! The mansion has every video game and console in existence, right? It's simple! We get some extra memory chips from Dr. Light, plug you into the NES with a backup aux cord, then play and beat the Mega Man games and restore your memories!"

Blues looked from his brother to Elecman to Master hand. Even the suited being's mouth was open in shock. 

"That's... That's a brilliant plan, little one..." Master Hand murmured. "How did you ever figure that out?"

Villager bit down on the fingernail to his left thumb. "I really love the Mega Man games... I play them every day. Put one and two together..."

Megaman drew a sharp breath and flushed. He had wondered where Villager wandered off to when he wasn't with Ness. The robot turned to his brothers. 

"I'm going to talk this over with Villager. See what else he has in mind. Blues," Megaman grasped the elder's hand and shook it. "Give Dr. Light my regards. I'll ring you guys when this gets sorted out."

Megaman bolted from the room, scooping Villager up into his arms and heading for their dorm.

Blues blinked curiously. "Now what has his cords knotted up?" 

"Our brother has some serious emotions going on for that human. Er, as much of an emotion as he can because of the..."

"Robots."

"Yeah, the... Yeah. Synthetics. Whatnot."

Master Hand watched the two with furrowed brows. "You two desperately need to get to bed."

...

Up in the dormitories, Megaman had Villager on the cold, wooden floor, curled up and nuzzling into his chest. The robot pushed himself up by his palms. He grinned at the mayor below him. 

"Sorry about dropping you like that. I was excited..." He pressed his forehead to Villager's. 

Villager huffed. "Maybe next time you'll remember that there's a doormat before you go carrying me in here."

The two were quiet for a while. Villager felt a bruise start to form on his hip, as it pained him to shift around. 

They were both kneeling in front of each other by the time the sun rose. They hadn't said a word in hours. Their fingers were intertwined, boy with machine, though it was excruciatingly hard to tell. Foreheads touched, eyes locked, delighted sighs mingled.

After what seemed like ages of not talking, Megaman finally piped up. 

"Now seems like a good time." His voice was hoarse and sleepy. His hands left Villager's and reached up to caress his soft cheeks. The boy made a noise of confusion.

"For what?"

Megaman left the question with a simper. His thumbs stroked right under those bark brown eyes that were just too beautiful. He lowered himself and felt his slightly parted lips meet with Villager's. The mayor tensed for a brief moment, then couldn't help but throw his arms around Megaman in joy. 

And even though they parted to catch their breaths, they still felt like they were locked together in the best way possible.


End file.
